With you
by kippy216
Summary: Belly is with Jere. They go to a party and Jere is drunk. What will he do? Who will save Belly? What will Jere's actions now reveal from his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first fanfic. Be nice? :D **

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. **

* * *

"Belly are you ready?" Says Jeremiah while bursting through my dorm door. We both go to Stratton(random name of a college lol). Its my sophomore year and his junior year. I sort of went here to be close to Jere but it doesn't matter, its a good school.

"Why hello to you too! I'm almost done ill just be a minute." Jere and I are going to one of Jeremiah's Fraternity parties. I really don't like them that much, but I go for him. We have been dating for a little over two years now. I'm as happy as I've ever been.

"Ready, lets go" Im wearing a light tank top and white cut-offs that Jere got me about a month ago, and Taylor's white strappy sandals. Finals are over and summer is around the corner, so its time to let loose. When we get there the party is already in full swing. Girls dancing on tables and guys chugging beers. I groan to myself thinking this might be a long night.

Jere went to go get drinks while I sit down on the couch next to a drunken couple making out. _Gross. _A few minutes pass and I begin to wonder where the heck Jere is. I quickly dismiss the thought when my friend Veronica comes and sits next to me.

"Hey Belly! Whats up?" Asks Veronica.

"Waiting for Jeremiah to bring me our drinks.. What are you doing here? I thought you went home already!"

"Oh, no. My mom wants me to fly home and my plane doesn't leave until tomorrow night."...

Veronica and I talked for a little while but I suddenly remember Jere never came back. I tell her goodbye and start looking for him.

It doesnt take much roaming around to begin to hear him and his buddies scream "OOOOOH!" I walk into the kitchen and of course, Jeremiah is in a heated game of Beer Pong and he is wasted.

"Eeeey, Bellaaay! Where you been?" He slurred.

"Uhh waiting for you. Are you drunk?"

"Yeahh Why aren't youu? Heey why don't we go all the way tonightt"

_What?_

"Noo!"

"Why nott?"

He is now clutching me by the waist and backing me up into the wall. I tried to free myself but he is still strong even drunk.

"Jere, Stop please let me go."

"C'monn, i lovee you bellll"

He straddled me and started pulling off my shirt. I tried hitting him but he locked my wrists to the ground. "JEREMIAH STOP PLEASE!" He started kissing me but I didn't kiss him back. "HELP! Someone get him off me!" I screamed in between the kisses.

When and suddenly i didnt feel his weight on me anymore. I opened my eyes and could not believe what I saw.

* * *

**OOOH CLIFFHANGER! Reviews are love 3**

**Im new so dont be too harsh :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes and see Jeremiah on the ground with a red spot already forming on his cheek, and Conrad standing over him.

"WHAT THE HELL JERE?"

"Whaat mann?"

"You are _Disgusting_."

Conrad helps me up and half carries half leads me to his car.

"Con what are you doing here?"

"I came here to surprise you and Jere but I was the one being surprised watching him almost _rape_ you!"

I have him a bug hug and he held me in his arms. I started to cry. "Thank you so much Con. I don't know what I would do without you."

CONS POV.

I get to the party and think of what idiots Jere hangs out with. Inside I look for Jere or Belly. Mostly Bells. I walk into the kitchen and immediately see whats going on. My mind shuts off and my body goes into auto pilot. I walk over and punch Jere as hard as I could square in the cheek. I get Bells out of there without even asking her is she's alright. When we get out into the driveway she has a breakdown.

"He's never done anything like that before!" she says in between sobs.

"Shh... Shh. You're okay now. I got ya"

"Thank you so much Con."

The feeling of being Belly's hero warms my heart. We get into my car and drive to Starbucks. I get her her favorite coffee and me a donut. She falls asleep with tears in her eyes about 15 minutes later. I can't believe Jere could be such a dick. When I pull into the driveway of the beach house a few hours later, I look over at her peacefully sleeping. I carry her into the house and tuck her into bed. "I love you, Bells."

BELLY POV.

"I love you, Bells."

_What? Did Conrad Fisher just say he loved me? _

__I drift into a peaceful sleep before I can even think more about it.

* * *

**WOOOW Jere's a Dick isnt he. **

**Aw i just love Conrad 3**

**sorry short chapter. The next will be longer. **

**Reviews! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! love you guys **

* * *

Belly POV

I wake up in my room at the beach house. How did I get here? Memories of last night flood back and I want to cry, punch Jeremiah, and hug Conrad all at the same time. I walk downstairs and see Conrad sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hey, you're up" Says Con.

"Yeah. Hey thanks again for last night. I don't know what got into him." I say trying to keep my voice from trembling but failing.

He walks over to me and holds me tightly in his arms. We just sit there not talking for what felt like hours but was only about a minute.

"He came here last night. After you fell asleep." He said, pulling away.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to see you. But I wouldn't let him."

"Thanks Con. Whoa, when did you get this Black eye?!"

CONS POV (last night)

I tucked Belly into bed and went downstairs and started to think. _They haven't had sex yet? _wow. Belly must have him whipped. Im lost in my train of thoughts when I see headlights in the driveway. I swear to god if its Jere.. Just then a perfectly sober Jeremiah walks through the door. It takes everything I have not to punch him right there.

"Where the Hell is Belly?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know."

"Cute. Now where is she?''

"There's no way you're seeing her after you tried taking advantage of her like that. Or were you even drunk?"

**Smack**. Jeremiahs fist connected with my eye and sent me stumbling backwards.

"That's for stealing Belly from me. I need to talk to her. Now for the last time-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before I punched him straight in the mouth.

"YOU stole her from ME. And then treated her like this?!"

"I waited for 2 YEARS for her. But she wanted to wait. I thought if I was drunk i could blame it on the alcohol."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS IS ABOUT WAITING FOR SEX!? OR DID YOU EVEN WAIT?"

A guilty look spread across his face.

"No, please tell me you didn't cheat on her."

"Once."

"If you are not out of this house in 10 seconds, God help you."

He left without another word.

BELLY POV (this morning)

"I walked into that cabinet again.." He chuckled uneasily.

"ooh well i'm going to go-"

"Wait i have to tell you something. Jere.. He.. He cheated on you. I'm so sorry I had to tell yo-"

"BELLY, BELLY I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! OPEN UP!" Cried Jeremiah outside the door.

I walk to the door and open it. Tears already streaming down my face.

"Go away. I never, EVER, want to see you again."

"Bells, listen i'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I. said. go."

Con came up behind me and slammed the door. Jere sped out of the driveway and floored it down the street. I collapsed against the wall and cried.

"H-H-How could he d-do this t-t-to me?"

"Because he's stupid. He didn't realize what he had."

He sat there for hours holding me and coaxing me to eat drink and take a shower. By lunch I felt much better and I wasn't as sad as much as mad. I came down from the shower with my bikini on and asked con if he wanted to go to the beach with me.

"Yeah sure, lets go."

At the beach we sat and talked.

"Do you think you and Jere will ever be friends again?"

"I don't know. He did a lot to screw that up."

"Yeah i guess you're just stuck with me then" He smiled.

"Yeah i guess im lucky to be with you" We both smiled and stared into each others eyes. and suddenly he was kissing me. _Hard._


	4. Chapter 4

I was the one to break away first. "Con. I."

"Shh.. Don't say anything" He kissed me again just as hard as last time, and I kissed him back and didn't object. We kept kissing for what felt like hours but I know was only minutes until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see a very angry Jeremiah.

"What the hell?!" Screamed a furious Jere.

"Jere-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Why the hell are you kissing her Conrad?!"

"Because I can"

At that Jeremiah lunged at Conrad and starting punching him. Conrad was fighting back pretty hard, But Jeremiah had an advantage fueled on his rage. They were rolling around in the sand punching each other.

I started screaming at them to stop but they couldn't hear me. "CONRAD, JEREMIAH, STOP PLEASE!" Nothing. I started seeing blood on the ground and couldnt stop the tears. This needed to end. I walked over to where they were fighting and took someones hand and yanked them up hard. It was Conrad.

"You guys need to stop." I said in between sobs.

"Bells I'm so sorry. I-"

"No, stop. Neither of you talk to me until you figure your shit out. You're brothers. You shouldn't be fighting like this. What would Suzzanah say?"

Right afer I said that both of the looked down guiltily.

"Don't come after me." I said walking to the car. Im not sure where I was going but I needed to get out of there.

I was speeding down the roads of Cousins. I probably should be going slower but whatever. After driving around cousins for a while i ended up at Suzannahs grave. I got out and sat down next to the headstone. "Suzannah I miss you. I dont know what to do right now. I need you" I said as I started to cry.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but I do know it was a long time. I got up and walked to my car. When I got in I thought of the boys and going back. I didnt know what to do because I just didn't want to go back yet. So, I decided to go to a local diner and get something to eat.

When I got there I sat down at my favorite booth. Me and Suzannah would come here. Just the two of us sometimes when my mother was home with the boys. I sat down and ordered. As I was waiting for my food, someone sat down across from me in the booth. I looked up from my phone expecting it to be Conrad or Jeremiah, but it wasn't. It was someone I didnt know, and he was older than me, he looked around 25. "Uhh, hi?"

"Hey i just noticed you were sitting here all alone and wondered if you needed some company, my name's Ryder. And you?" He said in a flirty tone.

"Uhmm, Belly"

"Soo what are you doing here all alone?"

"Eating food." I said in a bored tone.

"Welll, why don't we go on over to my place and you can eat something else" He said while winking. Wow.. _Creepy._

"Uhhh no thanks?"

"Well you don't look to sure about that. Come on, It will be fun."

"Yeah, pretty sure.." I said confidently as I threw some money down and ran out of there. Wow, That guy is a creep. I got back into my car and decided I had no where else to go but home so I made my way back to the beach house as it started to rain.

The rain was coming down pretty hard now and it was getting hard to see. I could see the beach house down the road and silently prayed that the boys weren't still fighting. I was getting closer and closer to the beach house when suddenly a semi truck hit the front of my car and my car flew into a ditch as I blacked out.

* * *

**WOO Cliffhanger! :D review please! yayyy thanks to all my readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CON'S POV:**

I was laying in my bed thinking about Belly after the fight when I heard it. A truck honking their horn and a huge crash. I looked out my window and couldn't believe what I saw.

**JERE'S POV:**

"OH SHIT!" I heard Conrad scream before he came bounding down the stairs. "What's wrong?" I asked. Even though we fought, we were brothers and we had to be there for each other.

"It's Bells, she was in a car crash" He said as he was running out the door. I followed him and looked to see where he was running and thats when I saw it.

**CON'S POV:**

I got to her car first. I ran into the water and dove down into her car. Even though the water was only up to my chest, The car was almost all the way underwater. When I looked into her window, I saw that she was unconscious and the cracks in the window were filling the car pretty fast. I went up to the surface and yelled at Jere to call 911. I dove back down and punched her window open. After I dragged her out of the car, I walked out of the water and set her down on the sand and checked to see if she was breathing. When I heard that she wasn't the upcoming doctor in me took over. I started giving her CPR and she wasn't responding, But i was not about to give up. After a few minutes she was responding. _Thank God._

After Belly was breathing, I checked over for other injuries. There was a nasty gash on her head. Without thinking I ripped off my shirt and made a wrap for her head. "Give me your shirt" I said to Jere. He wordlessly took of his shirt and gave it to me and I loosely tied that around the gash on her neck. Jere looked like he might pass out. When everything was over I sat down and put her head in my lap and cried. "Please dont leave me Belly" I whispered into her forehead and then kissed it.

Not one minute later the ambulance showed up and they loaded Belly into the back. Jere and I tried to go in with her but they wouldn't let us. So, we went back to the house and got into my car. The ride to the hospital was short considering I drove 60 miles per hour on 30 mph roads. When we got there I parked and ran into the ER. "Wheres Belly Conklin? Is she okay?"I asked the receptionist. "We don't know yet. Please be patient"

It was the longest 2 hours of my life. While we were waiting, I was a nervous wreck. Jere seemed to notice because he took this time to talk to me about this. "I saw the way you reacted when you saw Belly out there. And I give you my permission to have her. She will be happier with you then she ever will be with me."

Wow. That took guts. "Thanks man. I really love her." I managed to get out.

"Belly Conklin" The nurse called into the room filled with anxious people. Jere and I both stood up. "Yes? How is she?" I asked."Well, the cuts on her head and neck were pretty deep and needed stitches, she suffered some serious head trauma, and a broken arm and leg, but from the tests, it looks like she will make a full recover." The nurse stated. Me and Jere visibly relaxed. Belly was going to be okay. The nurse pulled me aside. "Were you the one who put the wraps on Belly and gave her CPR?" Asked the nurse.

"Uhhm yeah, why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you saved her life."


End file.
